PROJECT SUMMARY: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE We propose the creation of a NIDA Center of Excellence, Impact of Cannabinoids Across the Lifespan (ICAL), to test the hypothesis that non-physiological activation of the endocannabinoid system in adolescence ? caused by exposure to D9-tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) or one of its synthetic mimics ? initiates a reprogramming of the genetic and epigenetic processes that govern this system?s molecular structure, neuroanatomical architecture, and synaptic functions, ultimately producing persistent abnormalities in cognition and motivated behavior. To test this hypothesis, ICAL will deploy a vertically integrated strategy combining molecular, neuroanatomical, electrophysiological, and behavioral approaches. The Administrative Core will serve as the organizational hub for all ICAL?s scientific and programmatic activities. The overall goal of this core will be to centralize these activities while promoting efficiency in operations and transparency for ICAL investigators, trainees, and staff. The Administrative Core?s scientific leadership will oversee and integrate the activities of ICAL?s three research projects, two shared research cores, pilot core, and outreach activities. The core director, Daniele Piomelli is Professor in the Departments of Anatomy & Neurobiology, Biological Chemistry and Pharmacology, the Louise Turner Arnold Chair in the Neurosciences, and director of the newly created UCI Institute for the Study of Cannabis. The core co-director, Marcelo Wood, is Professor and Chair in the Department of Neurobiology & Behavior, and director of the Irvine Center for Addiction Neuroscience. Drs. Piomelli and Wood will leverage the expertise of distinguished members of UCI?s neuroscience community to form the Center?s internal Steering Committee (SC). In addition, they will assemble an External Advisory Group (EAG) composed of leaders in the field of neuroscience and cannabinoid research. The director and co-director will work with an experienced Program Specialist to develop systems and processes to manage workflow, coordinate meetings, facilitate interaction with ICAL?s SC and EAG and other stakeholders, track and report the Center?s progress, identify challenges and implement solutions. The Program Specialist will be responsible for budget management and reporting, drafting and maintaining of animal protocols, generating content for ICAL?s website and other communications, and for coordinating and scheduling all meetings, bimonthly seminars, international workshops, and outreach events. The combined expertise of the Administrative Core?s leadership and staff will ensure that ICAL?s scientific and programmatic goals are met and disseminated in an impactful way to cannabinoid researchers as well as the entire scientific community and the public at large.